Helheim's Fruits
is the immature state of the Lockseeds, that grow in the Helheim Forest. They normally look like fruit. However, if anyone wearing a Sengoku Driver picks them, they turn into Lockseeds. Anyone wearing a Sengoku Driver would not be tempted to eat them. As food The Inves love both types of Lockseeds, regarding them as their favorite and only food, and will attempt to protect them if they are picked. People who don't wear a Driver when entering Helheim or/and nearby the place where the Helheim crack portal was opened out of nowhere also seem tempted to eat Immature Lockseeds, and it takes outside help to make sure they don't eat it. Effects When a living being does eat a premature Lockseed, be it human or animal, it quickly rewrites the consumer's DNA and minds, and they will turn into an Inves. Should that person already be on the verge of becoming an Overlord due to other reasons, such as exposure to the Forbidden Fruit or being wounded by Overlords, eating the fruit will increase the consumer's powers significantly. Confirmed Category H Inves In human cases like Ryoji Hase, he turned into a Advanced Inves, where the Yggdrasill higher-ups then calls them "Category H" Inves; Inves that were formerly human. *Yuya Sumii of Team Gaim devoured an immature Lockseed and mutated into a Byakko Inves. He was unknowingly killed by Armored Rider Gaim. *An unnamed maintenance worker devoured an immature Lockseed and mutated into the Komori Inves (Mutant). He was killed by Armored Riders Gaim and Ryugen. *Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild devoured an immature Lockseed and mutated into a Hekija Inves. While Gaim tried to help Ryoji reclaim his humanity, he was murdered by New Generation Rider Sigurd when Gaim could not gather the mental fortitude to slay Ryoji. *Kaito Kumon of Team Baron Is infected by Redyue in episode 36. Kaito is able to halt the progression by constantly having on his Genesis Driver. Thanks to the resistance built up by the Genesis Driver, Kaito does not lose his mind when he devoured an immature Lockseed. However, instead of becoming a mere Advanced Inves like the previous cases had, he became an Over Lord, with the power to summon Invess from Hellheim. Another additional feat is that he's able to revert back to his human appearance, like those of traditional monsters from previous Kamen Rider series installments, like Kamen Rider Wizard. *Kouta Kazuraba of Team Gaim eats one in episode 45. Due to his transformation into an Over Lord, he retains his sense of self but gains the ability to summon Invess hordes to combat Kaito. Near-misses These people were tempted to eat a Fruit, but something or someone made them stop. *Kouta Kazuraba almost ate a Helheim fruit when he first entered the forest, but was stopped by Mai who found the Sengoku Driver that Yuya dropped when he mutated into the Byakko Inves. * almost ate a Helheim fruit when he first entered the forest, but was stopped by Kouta by shooting the fruit in Right's hand with the Musou Saber in Gun Mode. *A desperately hungry Oren Pierre Alfonzo also picked a fruit when he found himself trapped in the forest, but refrained from eating it at the last moment, remembering his survival training which taught him to not consume unknown flora in the field. He becomes the only person ever seen to be tempted to eat a fruit but chooses not to without outside help. Safety Matured Lockseeds can be used as an alternative food source if a person holding a Lockseed inserts it in a Sengoku Driver like Kouta Kazuraba and Takatora Kureshima had done, who had used a Himawari Lockseed as a substitute for food. Presumably, this was how the remnants of humanity would survive 10 years after Helheim took over and mutated everything to be too hazardous to eat Certain kaijin have been shown to eat the immature fruit without it affecting their minds. The non-humanoid Phantom Chimera was completely unaffected by the fruit, though it is unknown how he was able to eat it while within Kosuke's Underworld. Over Lord Inves, such as Demushu, will enter an evolved state after eating an immature fruit. Gallery Tempted.jpg|Kouta attempting to eat an Immature Lockseed 08.png|Hase eating a Helheim fruit Case File 167.png|Yuya eating a Helheim fruit Oren nom.jpg|Oren almost about to eat a Helheim fruit KaitoEating.png|Kaito eating a Helheim fruit KotaEating.png|Kouta eating a Helheim fruit Helheim fruit with Rider Power.png|Helheim's fruits fuse with a Bujin Rider's power source Category:Items